


Angel Brothers One-shots (supernatural)

by all_my_ships_are_super_gay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_super_gay/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_super_gay
Summary: Lucifer x Gabriel- Gabriel x Balthazar- Lucifer x Michael- Balthazar x Lucifer- Gabriel x Michael





	1. Chapter 1

(TBH: this is kind of Michael x Lucifer x Gabriel)

Lucifer smiled at the small baby in his arms. The baby had honey colored eyes, tuffs of golden hair, and bright golden wings to match. “What’s his name, father?” Asked Lucifer happily. Chuck smiled, “Gabriel, the messenger. Humanities most fierce protector.” Lucifer giggled, “He sounds tough.” Chuck laughed as well, “Indeed he will be one day. But for now he needs you and Michael to guide him.” Lucifer nodded, happy he got to help raise this little angel. Michael came bounding in, “Can I see the baby?!?!” He shouted excitedly. Chuck said, “Yes you may.” Lucifer carefully passed Gabriel to Michael. The baby giggled and reached out, grabbing Michael’s nose and...turned it into an elephants trunk. “Ah! Dad! What did he do?!?” Lucifer fell to the ground laughing at Michael’s shocked expression. Chuck laughed, “Here, I can fix it.” Chuck fixed Michael’s nose, and Lucifer was still laughing on the ground. Michael asked, “How did he do that?” Chuck helped Lucifer up, “He is also a demigod of sorts. One of the pagan gods said he would be a perfect fit for it.” Michael looked shocked. Chuck continued, “He’s Loki. The trickster god. So beware him and his pranks. Especially now since he doesn’t know how to control his powers.” The two boys nodded.

“Come on Gabe! You can do it! Just one foot in front of the other. Yep! Just like that!” Michael said as he helped him walk to Lucifer. Lucifer cheered Gabe on and Chuck smiled from his seat at his desk. Michael let go slowly of Gabe’s tiny hands and watched as Gabe walked rest of the way on his own. Once Gabe got to Lucifer, the three oldest in the room started cheering. Gabe giggled and kicked his legs, making stars. Michael and Lucifer simultaneously said, “Whoa...” Lucifer said, “He’s gonna be the coolest when he gets older.” Michael nodded in silent agreement. “Hey dad, what made the Pagans choose Gabe to be a demigod.” Chuck sighed, “The Pagans Are much different than us. But we can obviously coexist. So when I told them the traits of Gabriel, they said he was compatable to be merged with a demigod they were gonna create. So boom, an archangel and demigod was made.” Lucifer smiled, “That’s so cool.” 

“No Gabe. It can’t be one side at a time, or you’ll fall...I know you have six wings and so do we and we’re fine...both sides at the same time and you’ll stay up.” Lucifer said. As Michael stood near Gabe to help catch him in case he fell. “There we go, good job Gabe. You can do this!” Cheered Lucifer. Gabe smiled and said, “I can fly!” Michael smiled, “Yes you can. Good job little bro.” Gabe let himself land and he smiled, proud of himself.” Gabe giggled, “Wanna build a blanket fort and hide out until dinner?” Michael and Lucifer nodded giddily. They ran around grabbing blankets and pillows. Gabe bounded into his dad’s office and said, “We need your blanket. We’re making a fort.” Chuck laughed and gave him his blanket. The boys built the fort in their room and climbed in. They talked for several hours and even shared a few kisses. Their father knew, but didn’t care. After all, they technically aren’t related. 

“Micha, Luci, Do you think I could wrestle that Velociraptor?” Asked Gabe. Lucifer chuckled, “You could. I just don’t think it would be happy.” Michael agreed, “Yeah, we’d have to do lots of healing.” Gabe laughed and wrapped his arms around his brothers’ waists. They went into an empty cave and decided to take a break. Soon kisses were shared, which eventually lead to their naked bodies rolling around with moans echoing off the walls of the cave. Soon they slid apart panting and laughing. Lucifer chuckled, “That felt much better than just my fingers.” Michael chuckled and mocked, “Oh Lucifer you sly dog!” They laughed and Gabe said, “I agree. Much better than my fingers.” Soon they got dressed and were confronted by Chuck who said he supported their relationship. And that they no longer had to hide it. 

“Humans? Really?” Lucifer questioned Chuck. Lucifer was smart and knew humans would cause problems, his dad just didn’t seem to care. Lucifer said, “Think of all the innocent animals they’re gonna kill! I thought they’d be just a small factor.” Michael said, “Lucifer calm down. This may not be as bad as it seems.” Gabe held Lucifer’s hand, trying to calm him down. Chuck grew angry, “I don’t know where this behavior came from. But it stops now.” That’s when it clicked in Gabe’s head...the mark. Gabe said, “Dad, it’s not Luci you’re talking to. It’s the mark. It’s taken control of Lucifer’s mind.” Chuck froze in shock. “No...it can’t be....I thought he was strong...” Michael said, “He is. It’s just the mark can be stronger. It was only meant for Cain himself to handle. And Lucifer isn’t Cain.” Chuck sighed sadly, “Lucifer must go. He’s clearly become a threat.” Gabe jumped up, “YOU CANT DO THIS TO US!! YOU CANT RIP US APART!” Chuck said, “I can and I will. Michael, cast him out.” 

Gabe ran up to Lucifer and kissed him, “If he goes...” Gabe growled, “Then I go.” Michael said, “Same with me.” Chuck said, “No. Gabe and Michael you must stay. I forbid you to leave.” Michael shouted, “YOURE NOT TOUCHING HIM! LUCIFER IS OURS! AND YOU CANT TAKE HIM FROM US!” Chuck said, “I have the authority to do whatever I want.” Gabe clung to Lucifer, “Please...don’t take our baby from us. We need him. And he needs us. Together we’re everything. Apart we’re nothing. Now...I hope you have the balls to cast all three of us out. Because that’s the only outcome.” Chuck said, “I actually just thought of another outcome.” And stabbed Lucifer with the archangel blade. Lucifer fell to the ground, blood oozing from the wound. His wings scorched on the ground.

Gabe yelled and lunged himself at Chuck. Chuck fought back, but was no match for Gabe’s trickster ways. Soon Chuck found himself down-under in the cage. Michael and Gabe sobbed as they cradled Lucifer’s body. Soon a young Raphael cane walking in and said, “I can fix this.” He pressed his fingers to Lucifer’s forehead and soon Lucifer was back, with no sign of the mark. The three older archangels pulled Raphael into a tight hug, and Raphael laughed. Soon Heaven was under the command of the four archangels. Working as a democracy to make sure things go good. Heaven has thousands of strong, skilled, and kind angels. Whilst the humans lived happily with the guidance of Gabriel. All was well.


	2. First Time (Balthazar x Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just. Smut.

Gabe and Balthazar stumbled into their room, kissing roughly. Balthazar pinned Gabe up against a wall. Gabe yelped and Balthazar chuckled, “You new to this brother?” Gabe nodded truthfully. Balthazar said, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it good. I won’t say, ‘try to make it good’. Because with me I don’t have to try and make sex good. It just is.” Gabe laughed and Balthazar attacked his neck with kisses. Quickly turning Gabe’s laughs, into moans. Gabe snapped his fingers and their door shut and locked. Balthazar softly said, “Now I must ask, because I love you dearly, are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to force you doing something you don’t wanna be.” Gabe panted, “Oh my dad, I’ve wanted this for so long. I just never knew how to bring it up.” 

Balthazar chuckled and nipped at Gabriel’s neck. Gabe gasped and Balthazar smiled, “You’re a vocal one. I like that.” Gabe blushed and kissed Balthazar roughly. Balthazar guided them to the bed and pushed Gabe down onto it. Gabe laid there, willing and ready. Balthazar smiled, “So beautiful.” Gabe blushed. Balthazar took off his shirt and laughed as Gabe stared with amazement. Balthazar grabbed Gabe’s hand and pressed it to his toned torso. Gabe bit his lip and Balthazar said, “It’s all yours love.” 

Balthazar then took off Gabe’s shirt and smiled. Balthazar dipped down and licked up Gabriel’s torso. Gabe gasped and his back arched up into Balthazar’s touch. Balthazar gently pushed him back down, “Calm down love. Just enjoy this.” Gabe nodded. Balthazar began leaving hickeys leading up to Gabe’s neck. Balthazar straddled Gabe and rolled his hips slowly. Gabe moaned, “Ahh!” Balthazar chuckled. Balthazar kissed Gabe as he continued to roll his hips. Gabe moans being muffled by Balthazar’s lips. Balthazar pulled away and asked, “Are you absolutely sure about this?” Gabe nodded. Balthazar got up and took off his pants.

As Gabe’s eyes took in Balthazar’s cock he gasped, “It’s so big...is it gonna fit?” Balthazar said, “It’s gonna. Don’t worry.” Balthazar slowly undid Gabe’s pants and smiled as Gabe’s dick popped up, at attention. Balthazar said, “Have you ever had oral?” Gabe shook his head, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Balthazar said, “It’s fine. You’re gonna love it.” Balthazar licked a stripe up Gabe’s cock and Gabe yelled out in pleasure. The first thing other than his hands to touch his dick, was Balthazar’s tongue. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Balthazar easily took all of Gabe down his throat, thankful he doesn’t require oxygen to live. Balthazar bobbed his head up and down rhythmically. Balthazar moved and began sucking Gabe’s balls. Gabe moaned, “Ahg fuck Balthazar!” Balthazar chuckled, his tongue teasing over the smooth skin of Gabe’s balls. Without warning Gabe came, spurts of come landing on his torso and some on Balthazar’s face. Gabe panted and jerked as Balthazar licked up the cum. 

Gabe quickly became hard again and Balthazar flipped him over. Balthazar said, “Can you snap some lube up.” Gabe had a small moment of clarity to do what was asked of him. Balthazar thanked Gabe and kissed his shoulder, leaving behind a small freckle. Balthazar said, “Alright, I’m gonna open you up. It’s gonna hurt a little bit. But that way when I fuck you, you won’t get hurt.” Gabe nodded. Balthazar lubed up two of his fingers and slid them slowly into Gabriel. Gabe yelped and gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. 

Balthazar soothingly rested a hand on the small of Gabe’s back and said, “It’s okay. It’s gonna feel so good soon.” He slowly wiggled them about, feeling Gabe’s hole begin to loosen. He pushed his fingers in deeper and Gabe moaned out in pleasure. Gabe gasped, “Fuck...what was that.” Balthazar chuckled, “Your prostate. It’s basically the male g-spot.” Gabe nodded. A few minutes later Balthazar slid his fingers out and asked, “You ready?” Gabe nodded. Balthazar lubed up his cock and positioned himself at Gabe’s enterance. “Ready? 1...2...3...” he slid in and Gabe let out a few feminine moans, but Balthazar loved it. 

“Ugh fuck...I’m so full. I feel you in my stomach.” Balthazar chuckled and continued waiting. Letting Gabe adjust, since he wasn’t exactly small. Gabe gasped, “Fuck me...” Balthazar started a slow pace. Worried he might break Gabe. Gabe was a moaning wreck beneath him, and Balthazar loved it. Balthazar rested his head on Gabe’s shoulder and moaned, “You’re so fucking perfect...” Gabe turned his head and kissed Balthazar. Balthazar picked up his pace. Gabe moaned, “Fuucckk....” Balthazar’s rhythm became sloppy and he grunted, “Shit, I’m close.” Gabe whined, “Me too...” two thrusts later Balthazar and Gabe we’re coming at the same time. Once they were done Balthazar pulled out and fell next to Gabe. 

Gabe snapped his fingers and they were cleaned and under the covers. Balthazar opened his arms, “Come here Gabe...” Gabe slid close to Balthazar and let his younger brother engulf him in a loving embrace. Balthazar draped a wing over Gabe and Gabe smiled tiredly. Balthazar asked, “You okay? I didn’t hurt you at all?” Gabe said, “I’m fine babe. You good?” Balthazar chuckled, “Never better.” Balthazar kissed Gabe on the forehead, “Was it good?” Gabe said, “Better than I ever could imagine. You were gentle, I liked that. Didn’t try and rush me into things.” Balthazar smiled, “From now on though...I get to do your aftercare. It makes me feel happy as a top. But I knew today you were gonna be just done.” Gabe nodded. 

Gabe kissed Balthazar softly on the lips and said, “I love you Balthy.” Balthazar smiled, “I love you too Gabe. Now get some rest. You look exhausted.” Gabe nodded and quickly fell asleep, Balthazar following not too far after.


	3. Nightmare *TRIGGER WARNING* (Michael x Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lucifer is constantly plagued by nightmares of the cage. But luckily for him Michael is right there for him.

~the nightmare~  
Lucifer sat in the corner of the cage, alone. It’s been years since anyone’s held him, or told him that they loved him. He’s starting to forget what it’s like to be loved. “MICHAEL!!! I NEED YOU!!!” Sobbed Lucifer. About ten more times of Lucifer repeating that phrase. There stood an angry Michael. Lucifer begged, “Please...I need you to tell me you love me...I need you Michael...” Michael chuckled darkly, “I did love you, and I needed you too. But then you turned against Heaven. You became a filthy traitor. That’s all you’re ever gonna be.” Lucifer sobbed. Michael said, “You pathetic freak. You’re sobbing for someone who you turned against.” 

Lucifer pleaded, “I didn’t mean to! Please-please take me back!” Michael said, “No, you’re no longer needed or wanted. We replaced you with several other angels. All of whom are better than you.” Lucifer sobbed and crawled towards Michael. The oldest archangel kicked Lucifer in the face. Sending him falling backwards, on to his ass. Michael crouched down and gripped Lucifer’s hair, “When will you understand Lucifer? We just don’t have a purpose for you anymore. You’re nothing but a failure and a waste of space.” 

Lucifer sobbed, “MICHAEL...” his words being spurred by the blood pouring out of his nose into his mouth. Michael punched him hard across the face. Lucifer stopped fighting at that point. Soon Michael stood over him, an angel blade at the ready. Michael chuckled, “Night, night Lucifer.” And it all went black.  
~end of nightmare~

Lucifer woke up sobbing and panicking. Michael quickly sat up and turned on the light. Lucifer was having a full blown panic attack. Michael frowned and pulled Lucifer onto his lap. Resting Lucifer’s head above his heart, and he wrapped his wings around him. Michael comforted, “Alright Lucifer. Deep breaths with me. Deep breaths.” They breathed together and Lucifer slowly began calming down. 

Michael said, “Alright Luci. I need you to look at me.” Lucifer looked up at him. Michael continued, “Good. I’m real. This right now, is real. You in my arms is real. Whatever was happening isn’t. You don’t have to fear that. Always know I’ll protect you. Okay? I always will.” Lucifer nodded. Michael cooed, “You’re my pretty little angel. A perfect fighter. My good little angel. You’re so beautiful Lucifer.” Lucifer smiled softly and burrowed a bit into Michael’s chest. Loving the rhythmic sound of Michael’s heart. Michael laid down and pulled the covers over them. Michael turned off the light and sang to him in enochian. Soon Lucifer was asleep, not a nightmare to be found.


	4. Hail To the King (smut Lucifer x Balthazar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar shows his king just how much he loves him.

Balthazar didn’t go to Hell all the time for the obvious reasons. One, he’s an angel and has no reason in being there. And two, it’s just not the place to be. But once a week he pays his lovely boyfriend King Lucifer a visit. Today was one of those days, and he was feeling...a bit horny. 

Balthazar walked down the long halls of hell, pretending not to mind the screams of the damned. He had his wings out and many of the damned souls were reaching out to him to be saved. Balthazar wanted to help but he just kept walking. 

He walked to the throne room and let himself in. He smiled as he saw his boyfriend sitting mightily on the throne, a crown on his head. He was the king. Balthazar said, “Your majesty.” Lucifer laughed, “It’s good to see you dear. I was growing lonely.” Balthazar straddled Lucifer’s lap and kissed him roughly. Lucifer pulled away and breathed out, “I take it you’re horny?” Balthazar nodded and whispered, “I figured I could worship my king in the best ways. Through sex...” Lucifer grinned, “I like the way you think Balthy.” 

Lucifer got up and carried Balthazar to his bedroom. Balthazar got out of Lucifer’s grip and said, “Let me do the work today.” He pushed Lucifer onto the bed and ripped his jeans off. Balthazar spread his king’s legs apart and situated himself between them. Balthazar smiled and pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s hard and pulsing cock. “I almost forgot how fucking big your dick is. A foot long. It hurts, but totally worth it.” Balthazar let his tongue flick the slit and Lucifer groaned, “You better not fucking tease me.”

Balthazar slid up and kissed Lucifer long and hard. Once he pulled away he moved back down and said, “Hail to the king.” And took all of Lucifer’s cock into his mouth at once. Lucifer shouted, “Fuck yes!” Balthazar rakes his nails along Lucifer’s thighs and continued sucking Lucifer’s member. Lucifer grabbed Balthazar’s head and stilled it, then he began thrusting wildly into Balthazar’s mouth. 

Balthazar was a mess. Spit sliding down his chin, tears sliding down his cheeks, pre-come leaking out of his mouth from Lucifer. Lucifer thought it was a beautiful sight. Lucifer growled and his eyes flashed red as he came down Balthazar’s throat. Balthazar gagged but choked it all down. Lucifer pulled his dick out. Now there was come sliding down Balthazar’s chin, and a string of saliva connected Balthazar’s mouth to Lucifer’s dick. Lucifer took a picture, neither of them caring. Lucifer laughed as he looked at it, “I am definitely jerking off to that later. No doubt.” 

Lucifer said, “You did so good Balthazar. I’ll let you ride me.” Balthazar smiled and Lucifer licked his brother’s chin clean. Balthazar smiled and took his clothes off. Lucifer smiled, “You’re so beautiful...” Balthazar said, “So are you my king.”

Lucifer chuckled, “Alright let’s open you up pretty boy.” Lucifer lifted his fingers to Balthazar’s mouth and said, “Suck.” Balthazar sucked them like had been sucking Lucifer’s cock not to long ago. Balthazar was sure to moan a little bit just to turn Lucifer on even more. Lucifer pulled his fingers away and smirked at Balthazar. Balthazar moved so Lucifer could have access to his ass. Lucifer plunged three fingers in making the younger angel moan. Lucifer chuckled wickedly and began scissoring his fingers. Balthazar gasped, “Ah, your majesty that feels so good.” Lucifer smiled, “Does it now darling?” Once Balthazar was opened enough. Balthazar positioned himself over Lucifer’s cock. Which Lucifer made it thicker to help shorten the length so it would fit easier. Balthazar slid down and moaned like he was getting paid for this. 

Balthazar wasted no time in setting a pace. Soon he was riding Lucifer with all the strength he had, craving the feeling of Lucifer inside him. Lucifer flipped them and pounded into Balthazar just as hard. Lucifer shouted, “FUCKING TAKE IT YOU WHORE!!” As he pounded mercilessly into Balthazar. Balthazar was an incoherent moaning and screaming mess. Both of them were just wildly chasing their highs and got it. They screamed each other’s names as they came. Lucifer pulled out and collapsed next to Balthazar. 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the mess was cleared, their boxers were on, and they were under the covers. Balthazar said, “I’m not gonna be able to walk for a few days...” Lucifer chuckled, “Want me to heal you?” Balthazar shook his head, “No, I don’t mind...I’ve been thinking...I don’t wanna go back to Heaven. It’s gone to complete shit.” Lucifer kissed Balthazar’s cheek, “Well, I’m more than glad to make you my queen.”


	5. Time For a Wedding (Michael x Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple is about to get married!

Gabriel took a deep breath as he fixed his tie. Today was the day, he was finally getting married to the love of his life. Michael. Soon there was a soft knock on the door and Lucifer stepped in, “Almost ready?” Gabe said, “Getting there. Oh, can you just run a brush through my feathers...” Lucifer nodded and grabbed the brush. He carefully groomed Gabe’s wings and asked, “You nervous?” Gabe chuckled, “Very.” Lucifer said, “You have nothing to worry about. That boy is absolutely head over heels for you.” Gabe blushed. Little did Gabe know, a few rooms over Michael was feeling just as nervous.

“Michael, calm down. He does truly love you. It’s so obvious.” Raphael said. Michael said, “But what if-“ Raphael stopped him, “That boy is wrapped around your finger. Have you not seen the way he looks at you?” Michael said, “True. Should we head out there?” Raphael looked at his watch and nodded. They headed down to the alter where Chuck stood. About five minutes later his eyes landed on Gabe, and he nearly cried at how beautiful he was. Black suit with a gold tie that matched his wings. Wings perfectly groomed. Hair perfect as well, with a white flower crown on top of his head. His eyes glowing happily as he smiled at Michael.

Michael let a few tears slip as Gabe approached him, only to see Gabe was crying a bit as well. Gabe finally got to Michael and Michael whispered, “You’re absolutely stunning love.” Gabe smiled and whispered, “So are you.” Michael’s wings fluffed out happily. Chuck said, “Ladies and gentlemen, and non binary Raphael. We are gathered here today. To celebrate the marriage of Michael and Gabriel.” Chuck continued his speech. 

Chuck said, “And now time for vows. Michael, you may go first.” Michael smiled, “Gabe, we have been through lots together. But as we continue living I will remain by your side ready to protect you. I am never going to let anyone hurt you again, and if someone does, may dad have mercy on their souls cause I won’t.” Everyone laughed. Michael chuckled, “I promise to give you everything you need. And I promise I will continue listening to your jokes no matter how cheesy they may be. I hope one day we can have a family, and if we do. I’ll protect you all, with my entire being.” Gabe smiled and wiped away his tears. Chuck said, “Beautiful Michael. Gabriel, it’s your turn.” 

Gabe began, “Michael, you’ve made me the happiest angel I could be. You’ve helped shape me into what I am, and I couldn’t thank you enough for that. I promise to fight for you, and I will keep you safe. Even if it puts me in harms way. You’re the love of my long immortal life, and you always will be. I promise to never abandon you, no matter what.” Chuck said, “Very beautiful as well Gabe.” 

“Michael, do you take Gabriel to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish. Through sickness and in health. Through war and peace. Till death do you two part?” Michael smiled, “I do.” Chuck turned to Gabe, “Gabriel, do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish. Through sickness and in health. Through war and peace. Till death do you two part?” Gabe smiled, “I diddly damn do.” Everyone laughed again, and Michael laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“If anyone does not believe they should be wedded. Speak now or forever hold your peace.” Absolute. Silence. Chuck smiled, “You may now kiss.” Gabe pulled Michael down and kissed him lovingly. Michael smiling and wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist. The church filled with cheers. Everyone was smiling. Balthazar, Castiel, even Naomi was smiling. It was a happy day for heaven indeed. Once the two pulled away they raced each other to the enterance of the church.

They went to the reception and had their first dance to, ‘Young and Beautiful’ by Lana Del Ray (kill me I’m sorry) and Gabe rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. Michael smiled down at him and continued dancing. Afterwards they proceeded to get lots of love from their family. Mainly a drunk Balthazar and drunk Lucifer. Once it was over they went to their house. Their honeymoon just being a simple stay-cation at their house with each other. Gabe took off his suit and Michael did the same. 

They slid on their pajamas and Gabe jumped into Michael’s arms and hugged him tightly.

Michael chuckled and kissed Gabe softly. Michael whispered, “I’m so glad you’re my husband now.” Gabe smiled, “Same.” Michael walked them to their bedroom and said, “You were very beautiful today. You look good in suits.” Gabe smiled again, “You looked good too. I had to fight back a boner most of the time.” Michael laughed and playfully slapped Gabe’s chest, “So dirty!” They laid down and cuddled close to each other. Michael said, “Tomorrow I’ll let you fuck me.” Gabe said, “Aw yisss...” Michael laughed, “Now get some sleep. We’re both exhausted.” Gabe nodded, “Good night hubby.” Michael smiled, “Night handsome.” And with that they fell asleep.


	6. Ours *SMUT* (Gabe x Lucifer x Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer can be a bit possessive over Gabe. So after a stranger gets too friendly with him at a bar. Michael and Lucifer take Gabe home and remind him that he is theirs. (Obviously consensual) *TW: sexual harassment*

Michael and Lucifer watched angrily as a man flirted (horribly) with Gabe. But Gabe was always too polite to say anything. The man was nowhere near attractive, and probably had a criminal record. But again Gabe couldn’t turn him down. Because ‘oh my dad these poor helpless humans only want to be loved’. 

The man said, “So handsome, did you fall from heaven?” Gabe stuttered, “In a way yeah. It wasn’t my fault though.” The guy looked confused but just assumed Gabe was drunk. The guy moved closer and said, “You know. If you came to my place we could...have a little fun.” Gabe said, “Oh no, I really can’t.” Sending a desperate look to Michael and Lucifer. The two got up and got there just as the man touched Gabe’s thigh. 

“Who are you guys?” The man asked angrily. Michael said, “Not your business. But Gabe is ours.” The man chuckled, “We can share him.” Lucifer growled, “No. He. Won’t. Be. Shared.” Lucifer picked Gabe up and held him. Michael said, “Stop being such a filthy predator.” The guy shouted, “FUCK YOU I BET HE WOULD LOVE ME MORE!” Michael sighed and smited the man. Then erased everyone’s memories. The three fled the bar, Gabe still clinging to Lucifer. Now rather horny after his brother’s protected him fiercely. 

Michael said, “Don’t ever tell dad that I did that.” The two promised not to tell. Gabe shamelessly began dry humping Lucifer’s thigh. Lucifer chuckled, “Horny are we?” Michael looked up and smiled as he saw Gabe working himself on Lucifer’s thigh. Lucifer asked, “What turned you on pretty boy? Hmm?” Gabe whined, “You two were being so dominant. I loved it.” Michael walked over and said, “Lucifer, do you think we should give the boy what he wants?”

Lucifer said, “We should. Show him who he belongs too.” Gabe smiled and let himself be carried to their room. Lucifer had him stand in the middle of their room. Gabe blushed under the firm gaze of his two brothers. Michael said, “Strip, Gabriel.” Gabe slowly took off his clothes, getting hornier by the minute. Lucifer and Michael circled him like predators. 

Michael said, “On your knees pretty boy.” Gabe fell to his knees. Michael turned to Lucifer, “What do you think Luce? Should he give a blowjob?” Lucifer nodded and said, “You get the honors.” Michael smiled and approached Gabe. Michael undid his pants and his cock sprung free. Gabe drooled at the sight of it and Michael smiled. Michael said, “Lucifer come here and use my belt to tie his hands behind his back.” Lucifer nodded and tied the youngest archangels arms behind his back. Michael pulled Lucifer in for a kiss and said, “Thank you. Stay here we’re gonna see if he can suck two dicks at once.” 

Lucifer smiled and undid his pants. Michael said, “I actually got an idea.” He turned and whispered to Lucifer, “You, just cum on his face, and I will too. Then we make him suck the cum from our thumbs.” Lucifer chuckled, “I love that. And I’m sure he will too.” So the two oldest stood in front of Gabe and jerked their cocks. Moans filled the room, and Gabe waited patiently for his treat. Michael moaned and kissed Lucifer roughly. His tongue pushing into Lucifer’s mouth. Lucifer groaned and kissed back. They pulled away and groaned their releases onto Gabe’s face. 

Gabe smiled and made a pretty face as Michael took a picture. Michael cooed, “You ready for your treat baby?” Gabe nodded, smiling. Lucifer and Michael each took one of their thumbs and scraped the cum into Gabe’s mouth and let him suck on their thumbs, cleaning them off. Gabriel hummed happily as he sucked the cum. Michael and Lucifer smiled at their little angel. They pulled their thumbs out and wiped them off.

Gabe smiled, lips slightly swollen from the suction. Lucifer grabbed a sharpie and said, “I have an idea Michael.” Lucifer sucked a hickey onto the side of Gabe’s neck then wrote his name under it. Lucifer handed the marker to Michael. Michael smirked and moved Gabe so he left a hickey on his left ass cheek. Then he wrote his name under it. Lucifer chuckled, “Michael...you kinky piece of shit.” Michael winked at Lucifer and dipped down. His mouth landing on Gabe’s hole. Gabriel moaned, “Ah shit!”

Lucifer chuckled as Gabe wiggled around and moaned like a whore under Michael’s tongue. Lucifer slid his fingers into Gabe’s hole, helping to work the boy open. Gabe was moaning as if he was getting paid, and holy shit the older angels just might fucking pay him. Gabe moaned, “I’m your little slut...oh fuck!” Lucifer chuckled, “That’s right. You’re our good little whore.” Michael pulled away, “Our perfect little slut.” 

Michael got under Gabriel and pushed his dick in, while Lucifer stayed on top of Gabe and pushed into him. Gabe screamed in pleasure and panted, “Ah fuck...” the two oldest brothers instantly set a punishing pace. Gabe groaned, “Fuck! You’re gonna rip me in half....” Lucifer and Michael laughed. Lucifer growled as he came inside Gabriel, Michael not following long after. The pleasure being too much for them. Lucifer began stroking Gabe’s cock while Michael kissed him. Gabe moaned and released into Lucifer’s hand. 

The three fell next to each other, harsh pants making their way out of their throats. Gabe was already half asleep. So Michael used his mojo to instantly clean Gabe up. Then the two oldest brothers got themselves under the covers. Sandwiching Gabe between them. Gabe smiled, loving moments like this. Lucifer cooed, “You’re our sweetheart Gabe. Always so sweet.” Michael cooed, “You’re so beautiful. You’re perfect.” Gabe smiled even more and held their hands. Soon Gabe’s soft s’mores soon filled the room and Lucifer and Michael leaned up and kissed each other goodnight. Michael said, “Night Luce, I love you.” Lucifer smiled, “I love you too dear.”


	7. Firsts *sadness alert* (Balthazar x Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar writes a letter to the dead Gabriel, talking about their firsts with each other.

Balthazar took another swig of his scotch and tossed the bottle aside, not caring when the glass shattered. He was a mess, and had good reason to be. Gabe had recently been killed by Lucifer. So Balthazar holed himself up in the room he shared with Gabe and sulked. His dirty molten feathers littered the floor, broken glass decorated the floor as well, and shot glasses were everywhere. Balthazar sighed and pulled out a paper and pen,

“Gabe, it’s me Balthazar. It’s been a few weeks since you’ve died...and things aren’t going so well. I have downed so much alcohol that I’m sure the average human would be long dead. I just can’t cope without you. You meant everything to me. You made this immortal existence so much more fun. I know I need to get back on track. So I’m writing this letter in hope of getting some closure. 

Remember when I first met you? I was still a small fledgling, and you were what the humans call a ‘teenager’. You and I instantly clicked, and started pulling pranks on anyone we could. Remember when we tricked dad into saying that Auntie Amara had gotten out? And Heaven was shut down for three days while dad panicked, and he never found out? Ha, writing this almost makes me laugh at the memory. We were young and foolish. But it was awesome. 

Remember when I told you I ‘like’ liked you? I remember this clearly. We were walking on Earth, looking at the animals (remember this was long before humans) and I had stopped to say how you reminded me of a velociraptor? You asked why, kind of dumbfounded. But then I said, ‘It’s because like them. You’re small, but can give a good fight. And will do anything to protect their loved ones.’ And you were so happy then I said, ‘I think I love you in a way more than a brother should.’ I was expecting you to be mad but you hugged me and said you felt the same way. 

Remember our first kiss? This is another one I remember clearly. We were in our room after a day of training and you were quite banged up. But you being the stubborn angel you were, you wouldn’t let anyone else heal you. But once we got to our room, you let me heal you. It was beautiful. I don’t know how healing someone’s wounds can be beautiful but it just was. Maybe it was how gentle we were with each other, how close we were, or maybe something else. But I remember when I pressed my lips to yours...I was on cloud 9. My body filled with sparks, and I felt like I could do anything. You’re lips fit perfectly against mine, and that’s when I knew we were meant to be. 

Remember our first time? Things were quite slow in Heaven at that time, leaving us with lots of free time. So we started kissing, and soon we were naked and rubbing up against each other. My body was on fire from the amount of pleasure I was feeling. Your lips danced all over my body, and our moans filled the room. I loved the feeling of being so close to you. And you were so gentle with me, and I loved that. You were always gentle with me no matter what. 

Remember our first slow dance? I don’t even think we had music at that time. But it was shortly after Lucifer had been cast out, and we were both just depressed beyond belief. But we luckily had each other. So I held you close to me, and we swayed slowly. Whispering comforting things to each other. One of my favorite, yet most painful memories has to be that. 

I could go on forever seeing as we have lived so long. But I need to go, and fix myself. I miss you, and please write back.   
Love,  
Balthazar”

Balthazar sent the letter to Gabe’s heaven and proceeded to change his ways. A week later, even after he had forgotten about the letter he got one back.

‘Dear Balthazar,  
Haha. I remember all of that. And while I miss you, I hope I don’t see you here. At least not anytime soon.  
Love,  
Gabriel’


	8. Blowjobs (Lucifer x Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken blowjobs kids.

Lucifer and Michael drunkenly stumbled out of the bar, and staggered into an alley. Lucifer sloppily pressed his lips to Michael’s and began groaning into the kiss. Michael moaned and grabbed one of Lucifer’s hands and pressed it to his dick. Lucifer got the hint and began palming the older angel through his jeans. Michael moaned and said, “Fuck Lucifer...your hand is like magic.” Lucifer chuckled and seductively said, “Wanna see what my mouth can do?”

Michael nodded and Lucifer dropped to his knees in front of Michael. Lucifer pressed a kiss to the jean clad bulge. He unbuttoned and unzipped Michael’s jeans and pulled them down a bit, dragging the boxers with. Michael’s cock sprung up and Lucifer smiled. “Such a pretty dick.” Cooed Lucifer as he gave the tip a few kitten licks. Michael groaned and pulled Lucifer’s hair. 

Lucifer suckled on the tip and looked up at Michael. Who’s head was thrown back, and eyes shut tightly. Lucifer twister his head and took all of Michael’s cock in his mouth in a swift movement. Michael moaned, “Ah fuck...your mouth is so good...” Lucifer hallowed his cheeks and pulled his head back. Before moving back down and swallowing. Michael swore loudly and thrusted a little into Lucifer’s mouth. 

Lucifer gagged a little bit, but kept going. He pinned Michael’s hips to the wall, and made quick work of sucking off Michael. Lucifer pulled back and spat on Michael’s dick, then quickly continued to suck on it. Michael’s moans became louder and more frequent. Letting Lucifer know Michael was getting close. Lucifer gave a final hard sucking and felt Michael’s spunk fill his mouth. Michael grunted out his release, hips thrusting wildly into Lucifer’s mouth. He pulled away and panted harshly. Lucifer stood up, mouth still full of the spunk. He kissed Michael pushed some of it into his mouth, making Michael taste himself. Cum started oozing down Lucifer’s chin as he continued kissing Michael hungrily. They pulled away panting. Michael took a deep breath and flipped them so Lucifer was pinned against the wall. 

Michael ripped Lucifer’s pants down, breaking the button. Michael wasted no time in deep throating his younger brother. Lucifer yelled out in pleasure, not caring they were out in public. Lucifer knew he wasn’t gonna last long and began fucking into Michael’s mouth. Coming not long after that. Michael got up and kissed Lucifer. His mouth full of Lucifer’s spunk. They kissed roughly for a few minutes, and pulled away. Michael said, “Let’s head home.” Lucifer nodded and they teleported home.


	9. The Broken Angel *TRIGGER WARNING* (Lucifer x Balthazar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer was just released from the cage. And Balthazar is left to pick up the pieces.

Balthazar ran down the hall to the infirmary, hearing Lucifer had been released from the cage. He got there and went up to Raphael, “Where’s Lucifer?” Balthazar asked frantically. Raphael pointed to one of the rooms, “In there. He’s resting, but he’ll be happy to see you.” Balthazar thanked him and walked to the room. 

Balthazar walked in and softly said, “Hey Lucifer...” Lucifer opened his eyes and gasped, “Balthazar?!?” Balthazar nodded and smiled, “Yeah, it’s me love.” Lucifer choked out, “It has been...so long.” Balthazar said, “I know love. I know.” Balthazar approaches the bed and sat in a chair next to it. 

Lucifer asked, “You’re...real? I’m not just going crazy?” Balthazar laughed softly, “If I wasn’t real would I be able to do this.” And he pressed his lips to Lucifer’s softly. Lucifer closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Swooning in the feeling of those lips against his own.

Balthazar pulled away smiling. Lucifer said, “I’m safe? I’ve been rescued?” Balthazar nodded, “Yes, Luce. You’re safe now.” Lucifer sobbed and wrapped his arms around Balthazar. Balthazar picked him up and put him on his lap. Balthazar said, “Shh...it’s okay Lucifer. You’re safe...” Lucifer sobbed and sobbed into the crook of Balthazar’s neck. 

Balthazar cooed, “Aw baby boy. It’s okay.” Balthazar ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair and rocked back and forth slightly. Lucifer whimpered, “Save me.” Balthazar said, “From what dear?” Lucifer sighed, “Myself...” 

-OKAY THIS IS TOO SAD I’M CUTTING IT OFF HERE-


End file.
